Going on Up
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: Years had gone by, and when the time comes for him to say goodbye he is in his late seventies. Dean never thought he would go to heaven, neither did Sam. Sam had already died years ago...Now it was Deans' turn. Although Cas swore the both of them would go to Heaven, Dean was still a bit weary.


**Angel's Heaven**

* * *

 **Summary: Years had gone by, and when the time comes for him to say goodbye he is in his late seventies. Dean never thought he would go to heaven, neither did Sam. Sam had already died years ago...Now it was Deans' turn. Although Cas swore the both of them would go to Heaven, Dean was still a bit weary.**

* * *

 **Character(s): Dean, Castiel, Sam, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Charlie, Kevin, Maybe a few others...**

* * *

 **Warning(s): TWO MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. Angst, feels, Castiel, Curse words (Not magic ones), HEAVEN, perhaps a few other warnings to be added later as well.**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL~!**

* * *

 **And I Honestly don't know why I wrote this or what the point of it is. . . But I hope you like it! And I'm really sorry that it's so short!**

* * *

Dean hadn't thought much of dying since Sam passed away four years ago at seventy-two. Now here he was in Lawrence Kansas, at the local hospital literally on his death bed. Now death was all he could think about.

Would Death himself show?

Would a Reaper come to 'collect' him?

Would it be like all those other times he's died?

"Hello Dean."

Dean smiled, he may have lost his sight some couple of years ago due to his old age, but he knew that voice anywhere.

"Cas."

This was just like four years ago when Sammy was the one dying. Cas had shown up then too. Although Cas swore that the both of them would go to Heaven when their time came, Dean was still a bit weary after all he wasn't well liked up there. Or down below either.

"Haven't seen you in a while..." Dean snorted realizing that that was true. He hadn't _seen_ Cas in a while.

"No...I suppose I haven't been around in almost thirty years..."

"Cas, come on man." Dean grunted as he forced himself to sit up in his hospital bed, which honestly took a lot more energy out of him then he would've cared to admit, "I know that tone. Don't get all mopey on me okay? I'm the one dying here. Besides, you still would answer our prayers and call us every now and then."

"...I'm sorry, Dean."

"S'okay Cas."

It was silent now, and Dean found he didn't mind. He actually welcomed the silence, it wasn't awkward for tense...more along the lines of comfortable. It was even starting to make Dean feel a bit tired.

A sudden hand on his shoulder startled him but then Cas' voice washed over him, lulling him into that tired state once more.

"Rest now Dean."

Dean wasn't really sure what was going on, but it sounded to him like Cas's voice had cracked just than.

"Next time you open your eyes, you will be in heaven and reunited with your loved ones..."

Dean hummed, to tired to try and speak.

"...Goodbye, Dean."

* * *

"AH!" Dean gasped as it seemed like suddenly tons of air was being forced into his lungs. _what the hell was going on?! He was just with Cas in the hospital!_

"Dean!"

Turning his head Dean saw Sam standing just a few feet away. Only something was off...he could _see_ Sam and Sam was...young. Sam looked exactly the same as when he was in his late 20's. Looking down Dean saw that something was off about him too. Not only could he see, he looked younger, was wearing clothes he hadn't worn in years, and had a bundle of energy seemingly trying to burst out of him.

Dean swallowed, "S-Sammy?" Even his voice was different too, younger, "What the hell's going on?"

Sam grinned and didn't even try telling Dean it was 'Sam ' and not 'Sammy', "Dude...We're in heaven. Cas was right!"

Dean got the sudden urge to laugh but held it in, "What? Are you serious?"

Then Sam was tugging on Dean's arm, urging him to get up and speaking with an excitement he hadn't seen since Sammy was five.

"Come on Dean! The others are waiting!"

"Others?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Just come on jerk."

"Bitch." Dean muttered but followed his brother either way. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, Dean was more than pleasantly surprised when his brother and him finally stopped walking into someplace that was an exact replica of Bobby's living room. He grinned widely when he saw all his old friends standing there in front of him.

Charlie.

Ellen.

Jo.

Kevin.

Bobby.

Even Jody Mills and Donna were here. Dean missed them more than he thought he would after they passed away almost twenty years ago.

"Well?" Ellen raised her eyebrow, "You just gonna stand there or come and give me a hug?"

Chuckling Dean allowed himself to take part in this...girly moment...and he gave each one of them the tightest hug he could. He did feel a bit awkward considering most of their deaths was his fault...

"So...What's up bitches?" Charlie grinned.

* * *

 **Lawrence, Kansas**

Castiel stood there in the middle of a flourishing meadow field, with two sleek headstones next to each other on the ground in front of him.

One read;

Here lies Samuel Winchester: A Son. A Brother. A true men of Letters.

The other headstone read;

Here lies Dean Winchester: A Son. A Brother. A True Warrior and Protector.

After making sure that Dean's soul journeyed safely to Heaven Castiel had buried Dean himself just as he had for Sam. He knew that the two of them would have preferred a hunters burial but Castiel wanted to leave something of them behind for others to remember them by. Not that too many people nowadays actually knew who they were. . .

Castiel wished he could do more for his two friends, his brothers but knew that this was the most he could do for the two of them now.

Perhaps one day they may all meet once again in a better time and better place.

One without worry of the Supernatural.

Although, Castiel supposed with a wiry grin, he supposed that included himself as well.

But who knows, as he's learned time and time again.

God works in mysterious ways.


End file.
